El descubrimiento
by Cap'n Dennys
Summary: Siempre he sido una persona de mente abierta y grandes preguntas pero ahora estas me han llevado a lo que seria una de mis mas grandes hazañas soy Feng un joven del reino tierra y sabre que hay mas halla de todo lo que conozco


El Descubrimiento

capitulo 1: La Duda

Jamas habría imaginado que me encontraría caminando en esta cueva , siguiendo el rastro mas viejos de nuestra era grandes historias y avances que ahora están enterradas bajo la tierra .

El tan solo pensar que nadie quiso creerme cuando les conté a todos que mas haya de nuestra sociedad había restos de civilizaciones antiguas , diferentes lenguas , y diferentes caracterizaras entre si

todo su conocimiento por fin se nos sera rebelado este día estoy tan ansioso que el tan solo recordar como empezó todo siento que solo fue cuestión de instantes , mi nombre es Feng un joven del reino tierra y pronto el mundo recordara este gran hallazgo.

Siempre he sido alguien de mente muy abierta además de que tengo sed de conocimiento , queriendo aprender la historia que me rodea , pero no solo la historia de gente si no de mas haya , sin embargo algo que me ha inquietado mucho es el por que de muchas cosas , el por que de la nación del fuego , el de los nómadas aire , las tribus del agua o el de el reino tierra y mas aun como es que a simples personas como nosotros nos hayan dado el don de utilizar los elementos a voluntad , quiero saber que nos ha llevado a este punto de la historia.

pero la unica fuente de conocimiento que tenia eran las historias de los sabios mas viejos de la ciudad y para mi fortuna uno de ellos guardaba una basta colección de épocas antiguas sin embargo nada me llevaba a algo en concreto recuerdo muy bien ese día ,me encontraba leyendo en la casa de zhu zeng uno de los mas sabios de la ciudad y un gran amigo mio , el siempre me ha ayudado cuando tengo alguna duda y es a quien mas suelo recurrir.

-prepare algo de tomar , deberías tomar un descanso ¿no crees? - se acerco a mi y bajo una bandeja con te – aun no encuentras nada ¿ cierto? - tomo su taza de te y empezó a sorber el liquido lentamente -llevas días leyendo y aun no se que es lo que quieres encontrar- tomo la otra taza de te y la acerco a mi esperando que bebiera algo –a veces ni yo se que es lo que busco , lea lo que lea solo encuentro lo ya se.

las cosas que me han contado a lo largo de los años y quiero saber que hay mas haya como empezó todo – me dedique a una pausa para leer y mirar alrededor -ya tiene un año que acabo al guerra , ¿cierto? - pregunte a mi amigo –si , de corazón puedo decirte que había perdido las esperanzas totalmente pero gracias al avatar la paz ha vuelvo a reinar en el mundo.

-El avatar ...- suspire mirando mi taza de te , como ese gran poder se le puede confiarle a una persona sin duda los espíritus deben de creer mucho en esa aquella persona para cargar el peso del equilibrio.

-¿si? , ¿que tiene el avatar? - pregunto zhu inclinándose para mirar mi rostro reflexivo - ¿alguna ves te preguntaste quien fue el primer avatar?- pregunte mientras me servía otra taza de te –esa es una gran pregunta Feng; pero yo no tengo la respuesta , un misterio así debe de ser tan viejo como el mundo mismo; aunque se dice que el avatar puede tener el contacto con cada una de sus vidas pasadas ¿ por que no pides una audiencia con el y así calmas tus dudas ? He escuchado que vendrá a Ba sing se por unos días así que no pierdas la oportunidad.

-Es cierto zhu , ¿pero que le diré al avatar ? Hola , ¿disculpe quien fue en su primera vida ? , es algo tonto además no creo que sea algo prudente de preguntar- el viejo soltó una carcajada y puso su mano en mi hombro -La peor pregunta es la que jamas se hace- me sonrío y después dio una pequeña palmada en mi espalda –ya esta tardeciendo joven Feng y ya es hora de irte a casa ya seguirás mañana con tu lectura- levanto las tazas y la jarra que contenía el te y se fue hace otro cuarto de su casa.

-muchas gracias – me dirigí hacia la puerta de su casa y zhu iba detrás mio , al salir de su casa el me dijo – no gracias a ti , tantos años de amistad han alegrado el corazón de este viejo – me despidió estrechando su mano –me acompañaras cuando al avatar venga verdad , no quiero ir solo además necesito algo de apoyo – mi amigo asintió – ahí estaré – alegre me dirigí a mi casa esa tarde muy alegre pues ahora muchas dudas me serian contestadas tan solo habría que esperar.


End file.
